Jaune Arc/Image Gallery
*Jaune Arc/Image Gallery **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01084.png|Early Jaune concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Jaune Arc's concept art.jpg|Jaune Arc's Vol. 4 concept art. Official Designs Jaune and Pyrrha Credits002.png|Jaune and Pyrrha Nikos' silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest" jaune valentine.jpg|Jaune's Valentine's Day card V2 05 00086.png|Jaune and Pyrrha ending credits fan art by "45CALBRKILLR." Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Chipi Jaune.jpg|Jaune's chibi design from Twitter emoji-jaune.png|Jaune emoji from the Rooster Teeth site rwby jp jaune profile.png|Jaune's volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website Official Posters RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Jaune in the Volume 4 Poster. 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Turnaround Models jaune-turnaround.png|Jaune turnaround from Monty's Facebook.Please note that the elbow guards changed shape after Volume 1 and that he is wearing black high tops. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00019.png Vol1op storyboard 00020.png Vol1op storyboard 00021.png Vol1op storyboard 00022.png Vol1op storyboard 00023.png Vol1op storyboard 00024.png DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2WatchByChapter.png|Volume 2 watch by chapter menu Official Videos Monty Oum Jaune Arc Rig Testing Merchandise JauneDecal.jpg|Jaune's decal Jaune figure large.jpg|Jaune figurine by McFarlane Toys Jaune card.png|Jaune from the RWBY Playing Cards deck RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Jaune on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Jaune on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster Twitter YORB1.png|Jaune's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum. Jaune Arc.png|Artist's official rendition of Jaune model with minor changes in the final version. dinotone tanning.png Dem Shoes.png|Jaune's new shoes, courtesy of Monty jnpr posing.png|Monty playing around with the scenes and getting random results JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Manga 12 Tease 1.jpg Miscellaneous Volume 4 Sneak Peek HuffingtonPostClip 00009.png HuffingtonPostClip 00011.png Manga Covers Manga 11 Cover.jpg|Jaune on the cover of Chapter 11 Chapters Manga 1 Jaune.png|Jaune in the manga Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg|Glynda!? Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg|Jaune with his teammates in Chapter 2 Manga 10, JNPR on a mission.jpg|Jaune with his team in Chapter 10 Manga 12, Pyrrha catchs Jaune from falling.jpg|Jaune gets catch by Pyrrha in Chapter 12 Manga 13 team jnpr.png Manga 14 everyone is ready to finish it.png Manga 15, Team JNPR.jpg Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 9.png|Still trying... V2t 14.png V2t 47.png|Where am I going to find a nice, quirky girl to dance with? Volume 3 Trailer V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00072.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY GE Horde Mode.jpg RWBY GE JNPR.png RWBY GE Jaune.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Category:Image Gallery Category:Jaune Arc images